The Secret Hand Shake
by MissDracoMalfoy28
Summary: Bree is allowed to live and is on her journey to becoming a Cullen. She feels emotions that she has never expirenced before and learns a whole new different live to being a vampire. can she find Diego? will she kill Bella? Rated M just in case. pleaseR&R
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret hand shake. **

**A Bree and Diego FanFic. **

**A/N: so what if Diego wasn't killed by Riley? What if Bree wasn't killed by the Voultri? This is the story after Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. 3 read and review **

**Bree: **

My eyes were shut tight. I could hear the approaching footsteps that were my killers. I was concentrating on deep breathing through my mouth, to calm myself and to try and stop the smell of the delicious human. These were going to be my last breaths on this Earth. How I wish for Diego, but at least I will see him when I die. Because I know there is no way that Riley has let him live.

The footsteps stoped and I opened my eyes wondering what was taking so long, is it so hard to believe that I just want to die fast and see Diego again? Because I can not believe that Riley would let him live.

When I opened my eyes, the leader of the coven/family, Carlisle, was standing in-between me and my soon to be killer.

"Please Jane, let us take her, there is no need for this, I'm more that willing to show this one the ways of our family, my family is willing to help, she will not be a danger we can take her out if she gets unruly. Please Jane, there is no need for the murder of this young one, we can help her. Give us a chance and come and inspect in a few years time, or we will inform you of problems if she is unwilling to learn" Carlisle pleaded with Jane, the leader of this little hunting and killing group.

"Alright then Carlisle! Have your way! But if in 5 years time this young one has broken any rules or has caused reason for us to become suspicious, we will be back and we will not give out a second chance. Much like your pet. Aro will be pleased to know you're still human. Until we meet again Cullen's; Good-bye."

With that Jane and her crew sprinted off to the distant and left the Cullen's and I be. I was slightly upset about this, seeming I really wanted to see Diego again, but I let it pass, sure I was still happy not to be dead. But I was going to die a fiery pain to the back of my throat with that human still here!

_Mind reader! EDWARD! Please I'm begging you, take her away from here! I'm so thirsty! _

Edward nodded slightly. "Carlisle, I'm taking Bella back home, I don't think it is a good idea to have Bree this close. I'm also going to inform the wolfs that we have another vampire with us and that you will be over soon to look at Jake." Edward said and when he finished he picked Bella up and swung her onto his back and took off through running through the woods with her on his back.

I was so curious to how they stand being so close to her and not sucking her dry. Are they not craving her blood as bad as I was?

"Okay," Carlisle started, " I'm going to go and get on the phone with Sam and ask for permission to cross onto the res, and fix Jake up. Esme, I'll need your assistance with Jake. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, can you please take Bree hunting. Teacher her our ways." When Carlisle finished, he took Esme's hand and ran through the woods, the same place where Edward went with Bella.

"Hi!" the littlest vampire of this family came bouncing in front of me "My name is Alice." She held her hand out to take mine, I felt curious as to her motives and was a little apprehensive of her.

Jasper growled and pulled Alice back away from me. _Mood taster_ I mentally told myself. Alice just growled back at Jasper.

"Honestly Jasper. Really? I can see the future remember? I would know if she was planning anything." Alice said with a little attitude. She then slapped him on the arm, flirtatiously "You're an over-protective fool!" she giggled.

"Anyways" Alice sighed and walked back over to me, "As I was saying I'm Alice," she gave me her hand again and I took it and she helped me up, strange… "And this is my husband/mate, Jasper, my sister/just a friend Rosalie and her husband/mate/ my brother/my friend Emmett!"

Alice seemed really nice, and was clearly a very bubbly person, I liked her. Which was weird for me, as the only person I have liked since being a vampire was Diego. Thinking his name brought a whole lot of emotions back and I could feel Jasper staring a hole into my back as he assessed my mood.

"Okay, if you're going to join our family there is a few things you need to be made aware of." Emmett began "Number one; we do not kill humans, we live among them and Carlisle is even a doctor, and Edward, as you already know, is in love with a human. Number two; to survive we drink animal blood. Yeah, yeah it taste like shit when you first start, but you begin to be able to tolerate it. Game animals taste the best. Number three; Bella is always at her house, so her scent is everywhere, so you will have to be able to grow to tolerate it. Number four; there are wolfs that live her, like werewolves, there shape-shifters and they have a reservation in La-Push. They have a line, we call it the treaty-line, none of us can cross it with out permission from the Alpha, Sam. And that's all you need to know for now. Let go hunt!"

Jasper and Emmett came next to me as we ran with Alice and Rosalie leading. We found a herd of deer and we all took one each. Now I knew what they meant by "tolerate" this blood was crappy. Slightly worst then junkie blood, but not by much.

When we were done, I followed Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice back to the house. But before we got there Alice fell into a trance. She went all slack and had a "no-one-home" expression on her face.

I freaked out, I didn't know what was happening, were we being attacked? I search my senses. I couldn't taste anyone or smell anyone. So what the fuck was going on?

My emotions sky rocketed with anxiety, and Jasper came next to me and touched me and then soothed me. "She is only having a vision, relaxes she is fine." Jasper told me. Turning his attention back to Alice as she came back to us he asked "What did you see?"

Alice turned and faced me, a wide grin lighting up her face, "I know where Diego is." She said simply.

**A/N: I'm leaving it here on a bit of a cliff hanger. Please review and tell me what you think. Much love, Xena. **


	2. Australia? Diego!

**Chapter two, Diego?**

**Bree:**

_OMG! Alice knows where Diego is! _ I screamed in my head. _HE IS ALIVE! _Nothing could make this happy, ever.

"Alice, please tell me where he is. I love him and have missed his for so long. Please?"

"Of course I'm going to tell you were he is, silly. I love a happy, lovey-dovey ending! But first we have to get inside, he isn't in the country. He is in Australia. And we will have to get you a passport and flights before we can leave okay?" Alice finished.

Diego was in Australia?

My mind was racing. I numbly followed the Cullen's into there house. Okay so house was an understatement, this place was a glass mansion! It was absolutely beautiful! '_They must be rich' _ I thought. And then we entered the house through the garage, and '_OMG! They must be filthy rich! Look at these cars! That BMW M3 was so fine!'_

I heard a chuckle from inside, and I didn't hear the joke.

"What's so funny, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh just that Bree is eyeing off your car." Edward answered amused.

Rosalie growled. I instantly was on guard. Jasper and Edward were by my side with hands clamped on my shoulders in seconds. Obviously I my emotions changed and thoughts and this triggered there powers.

I felt calm wash over me and I realised that Jasper was using his powers. I was then back in control. It was a weird feeling to know that I wasn't going to be attacked in a house full of vampires. From were I had been living a growl, directed at you, meant that you were going to get ripped to shreds and lit on fire.

"You're fine Bree. No one hear wants to hurt you for no reason. The only reason you could give us to hurt you, is the death of a human." Edward said simply.

"Okay!" Alice started "So, we all over this? Anyways, Carlisle we need a family meeting!" she yelled, though she knew she didn't have to. Carlisle and Esme were back from dealing with Jake.

Carlisle and the family were in the lounge-room in a matter of seconds all taking their spots on the 'L' shaped lounge. I took my spot right on the end.

"Bree, welcome to our family," Carlisle began "We understand that you may be feeling a little overwhelmed, as we are a lot different than any other vampires you have met. As you already know we do not under any circumstances drink human blood." Carlisle stated sternly. "And failure to abide by these rules will end badly from not only us but also the wolves, which we have a treaty with.

Also, we don't condone the creation of any human, a point we will have trouble with, in regards to Bella." Carlisle paused after Edward growled, he looked at his son and recognised he must be saying something to Edward using his talent.

Carlisle turned back to me, "I would love to hear all about your existence. You haven't been a vampire for long, have you?" he asked.

All eyes were on me and I felt like I had stage fright. "No, I was turned almost a year ago. Riley did it, and I never knew Victoria's name until today. We weren't supposed to know her name because of Edward and Alice being able to find out." I looked at both of them when I said there names and both were thinking and putting together all there clues from before and the new information I was giving them together. "We were kept in houses of people that had recently died or were on holidays. Riley moved us a lot; I suppose that it was Victoria's orders. Each new move brought us closer to Forks.

I was going to leave the fight right before it happen and go after Fred, who was going to meet me far away from here and I was going to take Diego with me. We were left in the dark, literally about what happens to vampires during the day. Me and Diego discovered the sparkling one day cooped up in an underwater cave. Diego told Riley about it and never came back. I thought he was dead." I finished with a sigh.

"That was until today." Alice piped up. "I had a vision on the way back from showing Bree what we hunt and I saw Diego. He is alive and he is in Australia. He is kept inside, it's really sunny, somewhere near the Queensland and New South Wales border, on the New South Wales side."

"What are we waiting for?" Emmett boomed. "ROADTRIP!" Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm. "What? I'm helping out my new little sis. You all know how I love my family, and if Bree is going to be apart of my family I'm excited to help her." Emmett explained. It made me feel weird. I have never had anyone make me feel so welcome and truly feel like I'm not going to turn my back for 1 second and be killed. I liked this new feeling.

"Okay but first, Bree needs a passport and needs to get use to having humans around, especially if we are going to fly." Edward said. "I think, as dangerous as it is, I think Bella should come around. I don't like the idea at all but at least if she can get passed Bella's powerful blood, Bree should be alright on a plane and around humans. Alice? Can you look into the future and see if you can get a telephone number for Diego. If he feels like Bree has died, I hate him to make a mistake and kill himself for the reason of them being together again." Edward finished with a shudder. Esme moved close to him and gave him a hug.

_What happen to Edward to cause him to react like that? _

"It's a long story Bree, I'll tell you another day." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Alright, Jasper do you want to go take a trip up to Seattle and get a passport and drivers license made for Bree. Get it made fast so offer a lot more money than usual."

"Okay. Emmett? Do you want to 'road trip' to Seattle with me?" Jasper asked sarcastically to Emmett.

"Yep. SHOTGUN DRIVING! Rose, can we take you BMW? Its so me and Jasper look gay, and it goes faster then my Jeep." Emmett asked Rosalie with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever Emmett." And with that Jasper ran upstairs to get cash and Emmett took the keys and got in the car and started revving it.

"Oh, Bree. You must want a shower after your long day and some clean clothes. Alice has plenty that would fit you.

After Alice took me through her amazing walk-in wardrobe (every girls dream) I was given a pair of black tights and a white lace, no sleeve, button down shirt to wear.

The shower I had after this was beautiful. It had been so long that I had, had a proper shower. Not rushed and relaxing. I even had shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair, and yes I know its disgusting, but I hadn't washed my hair for at least a month. I felt so fresh after having my shower and pair of new clothes on. At least I knew these hadn't been stolen or taken from one of the humans I had killed. It was a nice change.

I walked back down the stair and went and sat with Alice at the computer who was ordering plane tickets to Queensland Australia.

"We are going to be flying to Australia in exactly one week. Thursday the 12th of July. It will be winter over there so we have to take some what warm clothes to blend in with the humans. We will take a car to Byron Bay were Diego is at and then drive back to Queensland and take the next flight back to Washington."

That week couldn't go fast enough. My passport and drivers license came back to us on Monday. Bella came over and I practised getting use to humans. Bella was a lovely girl and I so desperately wanted to get over my blood lust so we could become really good friends.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice taught me how to act more human when I wasn't breathing.

And then Thursday came, and I couldn't be more excited. Edward was staying, because he didn't want to be away from Bella as they were only just engaged.

So Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I boarded the plane that would take us to Singapore and then connect to our flight to Australia.

I sat on the window side with Alice next to me, watching my immediate future for any signs of trouble Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle sat in the middle of the plane, with Jasper watching for mood swings, but from his smiling face, I think the only emotion I was emitting was extreme happiness.

"Only 2 hours left to we are in Queensland and then only 2 hours going normal speed limit but we can do it in about 45 minutes drive to Bryon." Alice informed me.

"Yay! Oh gosh. Thanks so much for bringing me out here and coming with me." I said to all my new family. Which they were now. I felt so comfortable with them. I knew all the vampire rules and I felt passionate about saving human life, which made it that much easy to keep to the vegetarian diet. And most importantly I felt a part of the family, and I new they felt the same way about me.

When we landed in Australia it was night, a good thing because were we were it was always sunny, and we would be sparkling!

We hired two Mercedes Benz S class 2012 series and the cars were dived up into, Carlisle and Esme, and in the other car was Emmett (driving) Rosalie, Japser Alice and I. Then we were speeding down the coast towards Bryon Bay. We got there in 33 minutes 12 seconds to be exact.

"Diego!" I yelled as we got out of the car at the place Alice had seen in her vision. "Diego!" I yelled again.

**Yes I'm going to be mean and leave it there. I will up date quicker if I get even one review. Please : ) it will be much appreciated. Anyways enjoy chapter 2, while I write chapter 3 : ) **

**MissJoelMadden28, aka Xena. **


	3. Bree?

The Secret Hand Shake; Chapter 3.

**I'm going to change POV's for this chapter so tell me if you like it or not. **

**Diego: **

"Diego! Diego!" Someone with a really familiar voice called out to me.

_Bree? ._

"Diego!" a broken dry sob called out to me again. This time I listened to all the noises I could hear. I could hear 7 people breathing with no heart beats. So there was 7 vampires out there.

I could hear footsteps up to the front door, just 3 pairs. The doorknob moved and opened.

"Diego, I know your in there, the vampires I'm with wont hurt you or me." Bree said.

I moved and yanked the door open wide.

And then I saw her.

My Bree.

If I still had a heart beat it would be hammering in my chest so hard right now. I have never felt so happy in my life, or in love. This was the girl I am meant to be with.

Bree jumped into my open arms and dry sobbed on my shoulder. I just held her close, taking in her smell, resting my head in her hair. I never wanted to be far away from her again.

"Diego I thought you were dead, after telling Riley and then you never came back. I was so worried." Bree said into my shoulder

"I know. I'm so sorry babe. Riley and Victoria, that was the one we didn't know the name of, and they didn't want to kill me so they shipped me off to here in Australia."

"I'm really sorry to break up this happy moment between you two, but if we don't get back in those cars and up to the airport, we are going to be caught in the sun and miss our flight back. Diego please tell me you have a passport?" Alice chirped in.

"Yeah I have a passport. Just a question who are you? I mean I know you are the strange yellow eyes. But why are you helping us? Don't you want us dead?" Diego questioned.

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce you, Diego this is, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. They don't want us dead, they actually saved me from death. We are going to live with them and they are going to teach us how to be a Cullen." Bree informed we.

By now Bree had her arms around my waist and I had mine around her shoulders pulling her close to my side.

"We seriously have to go. Diego do you have anything you need to pack? If so make it quick." Alice said.

"You better do what she says, she sees the future." Bree told me. And I took off into the house and gathered my stuff and was out in 20 seconds loading it into the car.

"Okay Alice, Jasper, Bree and Diego, you go together to the airport and Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I will go in the other car." Carlisle told us.

We all hopped in the car, Bree and I in the backseat with Jasper driving and Alice talking to him. I just held Bree close to my chest.

The flight back to Washington was very peaceful. Bree and I sat together on the window side of the plane with Alice and Jasper behind us, Emmett and Rosalie in front of us and Carlisle and Esme next to us.

Bree and I sat there staring into each others eyes. I stroked her hair, giving her soft kisses on her lips.

"Hey!" Bree suddenly called. "Have you worked on the hand shake yet?"

I laughed. And so did Bree. Honestly I had actually forgotten all about the hand shake and our secret ninja club after believing Bree was dead. Only when I got a phone call about a week ago did I even know that Bree was fine.

_Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! _

_The phone was going off and the called ID was somewhere in Washington._

"_Hello?" I answered the phone. _

"_Hi, is this Diego?" the person on the line asked. Male voice and had that flawlessness that made him sound vampire. _

"_Yes. Can I ask who you are?" I was a little worried about who this was._

"_I'm Edward Cullen, one of the strange Yellow eyes. I have Bree. She is fine, and is going to live with my family. I don't want you thinking she is dead and going off to kill yourself to be with her. We are going to come get you and bring you back over to America, so you can live with Bree and us." He said. _

I remembered that phone call being the happiest moment this past week until she showed up on my doorstep this morning.

"This is awkward. I totally forgot about it," I laughed again " I believed you were going to die and when I got the phone call from Edward, I still didn't believe it. Not until this morning did I actually believe you were alive. When I saw you and held you in my arms." I told her.

I cupped her face and leaned in close. We shared a long passionate kiss. "I love you Bree." I whispered to her when we separated.

"I love you too." Bree said.

"Awww how cute!" Alice said from behind us.

I noticed we had an audience with all our new family watching us. Bree hid her face in my chest while we all laughed.

It was so easy going with the Cullen's. I never thought I would be able to trust any vampires before, but even just spending this little amount of time with the Cullen's I could tell that we would never have to fear for our lives around them.

When we arrived in Washington I couldn't be happier. We got back to the Cullen's house and I was blown away. This place was huge!

"I have made you and Bree a room, it on the third floor near Edwards room. I hope you like. Also while we were in Australia Edward and Bella went shopping and bought you all new clothes, with Alice's input. We also got you a car. Seeming you were eyeing off Rosalie's BMW, Bree, we got you a BMW 318i, E36." Esme informed us.

"Oh wow Esme. You shouldn't have. You people are so lovely." Bree Gushed.

I stood there dumb founded.

As we entered the house, there was another vampire there.

"Hi Diego. I'm Edward." He said extending his hand towards me. I took it and shook hands with him.

"Thank you so much Edward. For ringing me and informing me that Bree was still alive. I hate to think what I might have done."

"You're welcome. Know come inside and let us inform you of the conditions of staying here." And Edward led the way into the house.

He informed me of the rules that they had already told Bree. Bree sat next to me, with her hand around my waist and head on my side. It was pretty hard to concentrate on what my new family where telling me with Bree infiltrating every space in my mind.

When the rules had been laid out, Bree, Alice, Jasper and Edward took me hunting Cullen's style for the first time. Alice and Edward went through the woods to make sure no human was in any danger while jasper stayed with us.

"Gosh Diego, you and Bree put out some strong chemistry." Jasper chuckled. Sensing the mood between me and Bree. I laughed.

"Sorry Jasper." Bree mumbled. "It's just so good to have Diego back. I didn't think I would ever see him again that day he told Riley what we discovered in the cave, and never came back. I'm forever in the debt to your family." Bree told jasper.

"Bree its not my family its our family. You and Diego are apart of that family now."

"That means a lot to me Jasper. Thank-you." Bree told Jasper.

"The woods are all good out there, we even found quiet a few mountain lions around. Edwards favourite. I cant wait for grizzly season." Alice told us, and we all began to speed off after her into the woods.

I was excited to try a new way at being a vampire. I didn't like killing humans, when I did I always got someone that was being abusive or what not. So killing animals to satisfy our needs was a really good thing for me.

We caught a few mountain lion each. Watching Bree take down was scaring the shit right out of me. I felt the need to protect her. But it didn't even leave a cut in her clothes. She was really good at hunting, and _damn did it make her look super sexy! _

_Edward, don't tell her I said that. I mean thought that!_

I shouted in my head and I saw him chuckle once.

After we were full we made our way back to the house.

We were almost to the house when Bree took my hand and stoped me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing I just want to spend a little time with you. We wont be far away okay guys, like just in this area." She told Edward, Jasper and Alice. They all nodded there heads and continued home.

"Right here, in this spot, it's really special to me." She told me.

"Whys that Bree?" I questioned her.

"Because this is were Alice had the vision of you being alive." She told me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I took her face in my hands and gently caressed her cheeks with my thumbs. I lent in so that our noses where touching and then moved slowly towards her lips.

I kissed her with all the passion in the world. Wanting to tell her how I felt about her. When we pulled apart we were both panting hard.

"Bree?" I said, not moving more than centimetres away from her. "I have to tell you something." I began. She looked at me with troubled eyes. "It's not bad I promise. Your going to like it I hope." She laughed and it was the most perfect laugh.

"No girl or man, just saying I'm not gay but there is nothing wrong with that if I was," Oh god this was going badly! "has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you. Its like my whole world is centred around you. If Edward hadn't rang me and told me you were still alive, I hate to think what I might have done." I looked her straight in the eyes and delivered my next line trying to show her through my eyes want I felt. "Bree, I love you."

**A/N; finishing it up here. Probz wont be an update until Saturday or Sunday, have a few things to do, besties 18th tomorrow, getting on the booze, you know what Australians get up to on 18th, just saying probs be pretty smashed, nursing a hangover, working. **

**Thanks to NightWing101 for the review. **

**I'll only update for another review : ) **

**Thanks guys. **


End file.
